


关于兔子你该知道的一些事：生活习惯、饮食以及其他

by gracefully insane (linlang7625)



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Schweinski, mein hase, 猪波
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlang7625/pseuds/gracefully%20insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The original work was part of Schweinski Holiday Fic Exchange & 2014 schweinski holiday fic exchange, but I didn't add these tags.<br/>Got the permission under the pseud of "linlang7625".<br/>First posted on my blog on Jan 30, 2015. Check it out: http://gracefullyinsane.lofter.com/post/47cd53_59e91fe<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	关于兔子你该知道的一些事：生活习惯、饮食以及其他

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rabbits: Habits, Diets, & Other Facts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836769) by [HGRising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGRising/pseuds/HGRising). 



> The original work was part of Schweinski Holiday Fic Exchange & 2014 schweinski holiday fic exchange, but I didn't add these tags.  
> Got the permission under the pseud of "linlang7625".  
> First posted on my blog on Jan 30, 2015. Check it out: http://gracefullyinsane.lofter.com/post/47cd53_59e91fe  
> 

他们正绕场跑圈做着热身。

其他人都专注在冲刺训练上，Lukas却着迷于Bastian不时露出的刀刻般的大腿肌肉线条——他自己剪短的运动裤每每都会上翻得恰到好处，正够Lukas一饱眼福。

Bastian的腿部肌肉随着他每一个有力的蹬跃而收缩贲张。Lukas感觉自己体温上升的速度比自己孤身一人在伦敦时要快得多。

将眼光从眼前的诱惑上扯开，Lukas捕捉到Bastian脸上的挑战。一个迅速交换的眼神已为他们预定了一场淋浴间的会面，可惜那不会来得太快。Lukas叹口气，暗自希望这次千万别被逮到。别再被逮到。

Bastian毫无预兆地开始加速，大步从Lukas身边跑开。Lukas不得不跟上去，趁机从后面欣赏他完美的姿态和敏捷。

***兔子的后腿十分强健有力，因而跳跃距离非常远。它们可以跳到一米高，三米远。**

 

即便专业的造型师已经宣布Lukas已经完全OK了，Bastian仍然带着挑剔的眼神调整着Lukas的领带。

他的手指穿过眼前人银白的发丝。Bastian报以微笑，向他的掌心蹭了蹭。轻轻吻了一下他的掌心，Bastian继续与Lukas的西装奋战，抚过衣上并不存在的褶皱。

***兔子是情感充沛的社会性动物，十分享受其他同类的陪伴。两只兔子常会进行他梳理的活动，即同时为对方梳理毛发。**

 

Bastian终于说服Lukas陪他去一晚酒吧了，当然是以一些 _其他_ 活动为代价的。Lukas甚至放手让Bastian按他的喜好打扮自己。唯一短暂的窘境，是为他穿上衣服的Bastian，最终却剥掉了他身上的衣服。克服这一障碍之后，Bastian带他来到城中一家十分有名的酒吧。

但直至此刻，他依然不懂这地方为什么有那么大的吸引力。他不沾酒。音乐太吵太闹。好多人都很粗俗无礼。极为少数的看上去不错的家伙，根本不敢接近他。不过，他心想，被一个六英尺高，一百八十磅重的“保安”盯着，他们也确实难以动作。

Bastian牵着他的手引他走向出口时，他漫不经心地建议，“我们应该明晚还来~”

Bastian闷声不响地生着气，在踏出门时手臂环绕上Lukas的腰间，向其他客人投去不善的眼光。

***兔子是领域性极强的动物。他们的社会架构组织松散。**

 

- _希望会议一切顺利！我想你了……我们都好久没说过话了。_

Bastian几个小时前就发出这条短信了，但是Lukas一直没时间回复。他忙着安排好一切，还一直忽略经纪人的电话：他想不通Lukas为啥不出席和他自己有关的会议。Bastian后来发来的短信意思都差不多，几乎动摇了Lukas的决心，不过他可不会搞砸这个惊喜。

他正跑上楼梯呢，旅行包一下一下敲在背后，手机又在口袋里震动起来。

_-我知道你现在很忙，不过你觉得我们今晚能视频吗？等你把一切都处理好之后？：（（ 真的很想你。_

Lukas又加了把劲，不顾安全地一次越过四五级台阶。站在熟悉的门前，他抬手敲了两下。

他听见有人慢吞吞地来到门口，紧接着是一声抽气，一阵惊呼。

“Luki！”

Lukas羞涩地笑笑。“嘿，Basti。最近这么忙，真对不起。你想要跟我说说话？”

“我就是，真的很想你，”Bastian承认，看上去为他的突然造访，既内疚又感动。

“我也想你。”

他倾身送上一个吻，没再移开。只要他俩在一起，就没有什么私人空间这回事。

***他人的陪伴对于兔子的健康是十分重要的。**

 

“我们去游乐园吧。”天一放晴，Lukas就建议道。

这周末Bastian来得真不巧。虽然很享受两人时光，但Lukas知道Bastian不喜欢老是呆在公寓里。

***和人类一样，总是呆在一成不变的环境中，兔子会感到厌倦。变化和偶尔的环境改变对它们是有益的。**

 

“不用，我在这儿很舒服。”Bastian说着，躺倒在Lukas身上，头枕着他的大腿，向他绽出一个大大的笑容。

***不过，对于生存环境的了如指掌，对野兔的生存至关重要。**

 

“我踢进了一个任意球！”Bastian骄傲地笑着。

“我看见了，干得好，Basti！”他表扬道，透过笔记本屏幕宠溺地看着男人。

他也很想亲眼见证，不过他选择坚持留在自己地狱般的生活中。他决心让温格知道他会为了球队全力以赴，并且担得上首发十一人中的一员。幸运的是，在他对温格的公开批评之间，Bastian仍然理解他，支持他。

 “那……这次我能得到什么？”

没有多想，他就问道，“你想要什么？”

“我一直想要什么呀？”Bastian扯着贱兮兮的笑问，倒头靠在床头，期待着自己的奖赏。

Lukas好笑地翻个白眼，脱下上衣，朝屏幕抛了个媚眼。

他也很想亲身体验，不过现在暂时只能这样了。

“就这样？”

“再进一球就有更多奖赏了。”

“说定了。”Bastian当即同意。

Bastian还是这么天真，真好。

***很多人都不知道，兔子是可以被训练的。饲养兔子为宠物的人真的可以从奖励型训练中受益良多。**

 

他看见通向厨房的拐角处，一抹淡金色闪过。

站在他们的起居室里，Lukas看得出来，将Bastian一人留在公寓里的后遗症正挂在他头顶上呢。天花板现在看起来像是片森林，郁郁葱葱的绿叶中零星点缀着几颗红莓。搞不好有毒呢。他就是出去买个鲜奶油的功夫，Bastian这都把榭寄生给挂好了。这可是他明令禁止在公寓里出现的东西。

“来得正好，”Bastian捧着一碗刚刚洗净切好的草莓说。

他身上的围裙下明显少了不少东西。

“来点甜点吗？”

Lukas伸出手想碰碰他，却只抓住了围裙系带。他的礼物就这么在他面前打开了。

“看，”Bastian指向上方，“榭寄生。”

Lukas也顺着他的意思，惊叹道，“它们这是怎么上那儿去的？”

缩短两人间的距离，Bastian吻上他美丽的笑容，顺势将手上的碗放在了一边。

***兔子心灵手巧，动作灵敏迅速。**

 

一条手臂缠上他的腰将他拉近。Bastian胯下的坚硬抵着他，这感觉难以否认的十分诱人。

“你认真的吗，Basti？现在是早上三点诶。”

“可我们都醒了啊。”

即使在黑夜与黎明交界时分的昏暗光影中，Lukas也能看见Bastian得意的笑容。他感受着Bastian埋在他颈间的笑，佯装恼怒，“ _也就现在_ 。”

“那你就让我自己解决啊？”Bastian需求旺盛地向前顶弄一记。

在Bastian用热情的湿吻将他说服后，他投降地叹道，“Mein Hase，”尖锐的快感穿透他依旧混沌的大脑，使得他完全清醒过来。

Bastian紧贴着他的皮肤火热地呼吸，已然一路向下，手指划过他平坦的小腹，愉悦于柔软的肌肤下紧绷的肌肉触感。“为什么老这么叫我？”

他灵巧的双手解除Lukas身下短裤的束缚，随即褪去一切阻隔他们肌肤相亲的织料。

“就可爱嘛，”Lukas嘟囔着，任Bastian将他仰面推倒在床上。

男人在他腿间安顿下来，轻松而自信地抓起他的双腿，低头得意地笑，“幸好你喜欢可爱型的。”

***这种哺乳动物因其不知餍足的繁殖能力为世人所知，这可不是在说笑。**

 

END


End file.
